Camping
by Ramona Bandicoot
Summary: Maybe master thieves should do everything. -oneshot-


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any Sly Cooper characters; they belong to Sucker Punch Productions.

**Claimer:** I own all of my original characters.

_Again, just another random oneshot I thought up when I was bored. Anyway, please read and review and let me know what you think! Thanks!_

Camping

"Get out of the van, Bentley!" sly shouted with a huff. I simply crossed my arms and legs and shook my head furiously. I wasn't about to step out of this van for all the money in the world.

"No! I don't like nature and nature doesn't like me so I'm not moving from this spot! I never wanted to go camping anyway!" it was Murray's idea to go camping in some random part of the forest behind our current hideout.

"Don't be such a baby! Get out of the van, Bentley!" Murray shouted from the tent he was attempting to build. I shook my head again before I was forcefully dragged from the back of the van. I put up a fight by kicking and screaming but Sly dragged me to the grass below before locking the van shut and helping Murray with the tent. I slammed my safari hat on my head and swatted the mosquitoes away.

"Get them off me!" I screeched as I swatted the bugs away. I sprayed the bugs with my can of bug spray but they kept swarming. I trotted to one of the logs they had set up to sit on and I sat with a huff.

"Why did we have to go camping? It's hot, it's bug infested, and there's no telling what is lurking in those bushes and trees!" my friends looked up from the tent and glared.

"Bentley, it's a few trees, a bush, some grass, and dirt. We have that in the front yard." Sly grumbled.

"But I sleep indoors!" I swatted another bug to its death and wiped the sweat from my forehead. Sly and Murray eventually finished setting up the tents we would be sleeping in tonight and each of them sat on their own log. It wasn't long before we each had a stick in our grasp and we were roasting hotdogs over the fire pit.

"See," Murray muttered after a while, "this isn't that bad. We're all out here, having fun. Right Bentley?" I shrugged as I turned my hotdog.

"I guess…it could be worse." I muttered and my friends smirked. I dropped my hotdog and stick in the fire when I heard a rustling in the bushes. I shrieked and scrambled over to Sly.

"Will you get off me!" he shouted after I had finally scrambled my way onto his shoulders.

"What's that in the bushes? Maybe it's coming for me! It's out the get me! Don't let it touch me!" I shrieked while clawing at his head. I finally stopped when the thing in the bushes got closer. My eyes widened when I realized what it was; a small, white bunny.

"Stay clam," Sly said sarcastically, "it can probably smell fear." He pushed me off and I sat next to him. I grabbed another sick and hotdog and started to cook that one.

"Bunnies aren't as sweet as they seem, you know! They have claws and fangs and diseases and fleas and bacteria and-"

"And fuzzy white fur and the scariest little tail." Sly teased with a laugh. I glared at him and continued to cook my dinner. I grumbled as I spun the hotdog on the stick and watched the rabbit scamper back into the bushes.

"You know what that rabbit was doing, don't you? It was surveying the area, taking notes of us and everything we have. Now it's gone back to go tell its buddies about us. There are probably bears, and wildebeests, and a Big Foot, and spiders, a few snakes, a couple of flies, and some scorpions, and maybe even a rhino!" Murray rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Bentley, do you realize how stupid you sound?" Sly asked with a sigh.

"Do you realize how stupid you sound for not being more cautious out here? It's dangerous! Seventy four percent of people die out here in the woods because they don't take precautions!"

"Bentley, you are being overly dramatic. It's the woods, not an industrial camp. You are going to be perfectly fine out here. Just keep your cool and don't worry." Sly said as he started eating.

"I'm not being overly dramatic, I'm being cautionary. The woods are deadly and I don't want to die here!" Murray groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Bentley, you're not going to die in the woods. It's trees and grass, that's it." I shook my head at the hippo.

"No! There are bugs, and diseases, and there are blood thirty creatures running around-" I was cut off by Sly.

"Like that bunny?" Murray and Sly burst out in laughter and I rolled my eyes. They weren't taking me seriously but the woods were dangerous.

"That bunny could have rabies! Or the measles, or the mumps, or chicken pox, or fleas! There's no telling!" I shrieked and my friends kept laughing. I sat and pouted on my log and just wanted to go home. Thunder rumbled in the distance and the sky was getting dark. The wind started blowing and I felt a few rain drops hit my skin. We decided to duck into our tents before the rain really started to pour down.

I zipped my tent shut and crawled underneath my blankets. I didn't like the rain and I didn't like the woods so I was absolutely miserable. More thunder rumbled only closer and rain started pelting my tent. Lighting streaked the sky and light lit up my tent briefly. I quivered underneath my sleeping bag and waited for this storm to pass. The lightening streaked again and I noticed something terrifying next to my tent. It was the rabbit I had seen earlier only it was creepy looking. Its fur was all mangled and I could see it long, jagged fangs. I shrieked and tumbled over in my tent. My tent rolled to the side and I felt it hit Sly's tent next to mine. Eventually, the both of ours hit Murray's and all three tents went rolling. I thrashed in my tent in an attempt to find an exit but the zipper was no where to be found. I heard a splash and realized we had landed in the small streak a few feet from our camp. Eventually, my head found its way out of my tent but I was greeted by an enraged Sly and Murray.

"It's the rabbit! He's a monster!" all three of us look to where the bunny was, but he wasn't a monster. He was just a simple little bunny, "I guess the lightning distorted the image of the bunny." I laughed nervously and glanced to my friends.

"Bentley!" they shouted and I realized that camping certainly wasn't something I wanted to do again.


End file.
